Every Heart
by Yume Tamashi
Summary: Inu/Kag romancy type thing, sorta. Sengoku Jidai or the future?, is basically where I'm headed with this fic... Which will Kagome decide? Note: I just added Kouga to my fic!
1. Chappy 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....*yawn* why do you people even think I do? And this goes for future chapters too so don't get any ideas -_- I'm tired leave me alone...

Okay, now that I'm absolutely, 100% tired, I would like to start my first, hopefully successful, never before seen in _my_ world, Inuyasha fanfiction, Starring:

Inuyasha: as himself; Kagome: as herself...

__

Okay, they get the idea! 

Oh yeah, let me add my muse, ...what was your name again?

-_-; _You too tired...let me type for now._

Okay. *yawn* Arigato.

__

No problem, now...where were we...OH yes! I was introducing myself...My name is Ayumi-chan...I know it's not the best of names but blame my friend here she's not too smart. Well, some of the time. Anyway...

*SNORE* Zzzzzzzzz.....

__

As I was saying...

*bigger SNORE* Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

__

Oh forget it. On with the fiction....

"Higurashi!"

"Eh?" I said, coming out the trance I was in.

"Higurashi, are you feeling well? Maybe you should go to the nurse? You have been very ill lately..," the History sensei said with a hint of concern.

"Oh! No, no, I'm fine."

"Well then, please pay attention we don't need students failing the class," she threw a chalk board eraser at Genki, "BECAUSE they weren't paying attention now would we, Tamashi?"

"No, sensei," he replied in a drowsy voice, rubbing a bit of chalk dust out of his hair. He had been caught sleeping.

"Now, if you will all turn to page 126 in your..."

After that I stopped listening. What was the point? I wasn't going to be here for my high school exams so why bother? Inuyasha always comes to drag me back to the Sengoku Jidai, does he ever consider that I might have more important things? 'What could be more important than completing the Shikon no Tama?'

__

Family. Mama worries when I'm gone for so long. Jii-chan always covers me in those stupid bits of papers whenever I come back, 'What on Earth POSSESSED you to stay so long! That demon better watch it! The next time I see him...'

Friends. Arumi is clueless but what about everyone else, like Eri? I don't even know what the latest movies, gossip, or clothes are, I've been gone so long....

Love. Wait? Why did I even bring that up? Hojo-kun needs to get-a-clue. So why did I think that?

School. It's important to have a good education. 'Be cool...Stay in school,' those posters always say. Maybe I could be like the girls of the Sengoku Jidai and marry young. Wait? How did I get on that subject again?

Just then school was dismissed. I hurried home, thankful that I had at least a few hours until Inuyasha came. I still needed to pack all the stuff I would need. Between Inuyasha and Shippo I always needed an extra bag for each of them just for food. 

Thinking of Shippo brought a smile to my face. _He's so young and innocent. We'll not completely innocent, he does tend to get on Inuyasha's nerves one too many times. Inuyasha would bop him on the head and well...that just proves how immature Inuyasha is. He's so rude, too. And he is always following Kikyo like a lost puppy. That's it he's a lost puppy...always shunned because he was a hanyou...then Kikyo accepted him for who he was, well sort of, and Naraku broke them up. I accept him for who he is...why can't he love me? _I stopped in mid-stride. Then I continued towards home. _What is wrong with me? Do I love Inuyasha? Well, maybe a little. And it does kind of hurt when he runs off after Kikyo. We've been growing closer these past few weeks. It all happened after I saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo. _I shuddered, it wasn't one of my most favorite memories. _Is it time for me to make up my mind? Stay here in my time or in the Sengoku Jidai? Maybe..._

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said and jumped in front of me.

He startled me so much I jumped a foot into the air before I actually realized it was him. "Inuyasha! Don't startle me like that! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had nothing better to do. Are you done with that 'school' thing of yours?"

"Yes, but I still have to pack all my stuff. You do want good food to eat don't you?"

"Feh! I didn't come here to take you back. Think all I care about is the food you bring, heh? No, I just...I, umm...well..," he started stumbling over his words. 

"Come on," I said impatiently and dragged him towards the shrine house, it was only a block away.

"Hey! I'm trying to say something here!"

"Well say it when we get to my house, I have to start packing or we'll never make it to the Sengoku Jidai before sunset, and it's COLD!" I said and shivered to emphasize my last word.

Inuyasha gave in. Before I could protest he picked me up and ran to my house. He stopped outside the front door and waited for me to get over my shock so we could go inside.

"Can I say it now?" he asked. It was his turn to be impatient.

"Hai," I said after removing my shoes and setting down my smaller dark blue backpack I use for school.

I started to walk up the stairs to my room but Inuyasha grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him.

"I wanted to tell you that...well...Kikyo...Kikyo's dead," he blurted after stumbling a few times.

I looked at him...no I mean really looked at him, he was looking straight at me and I could see into his amber eyes and I knew he wasn't joking, but he wasn't hurt either....

"How?" I whispered after looking into his eyes for a few minutes. I was starting to feel dizzy, his eyes were so, so revealing.

"She..," he took a gulp of air and continued, "She was trying to umm...well you remember how she almost dragged me to hell a long time ago? She tried again only this time she didn't get out in time and she was sucked in......" He trailed off and looked down but I knew there was more. 

"And..."

He looked up at me, probably surprised that I knew he hadn't finished. "Umm...and tonight's the new moon..."

"Nani?!?! Why didn't you say so earlier? Are you going to stay here for tonight?"

He nodded. "I already asked Higurashi-sama. She said I could sleep in the guestroom. I told Sango and Miroku, too."

__

It's hard for Inuyasha to admit but he doesn't like being weak, especially when he turns human. 

"Let's go then!" I grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs, putting on my best fake smile, "We need to set up the guest room for you...I wonder if Mama still has those clothes she bought for you..." I ran into the guest room and pulled open the dresser that was in there. I pulled out a set of clothes for Inuyasha, who sat on the bed. "Go take a shower, and put these on we're going somewhere..."

Inuyasha visibly cringed. _I bet he doesn't want it to include any of my friends..._ His last experience had been all too noisy for his sensitive ears. Inuyasha got up and trudged down the hall with the clothes in hand.

"Do you remember where everything is and how everything works?" I called after him.

"Yes," he replied rather flatly.

After I changed the sheets and left a chocolate bar for Inuyasha I ran downstairs to call my friends. After all I don't know the latest things to do around here any more.

After asking Mama if I could go, we decided to meet at the park, then go to a movie and get ice cream afterwards. Mama said she was planning on going to a friends for dinner anyway with Jii-chan and Sota, she would be gone before I left and wouldn't be back til late.


	2. Chappy 2

Ah! Much better! I finished all my homework and I'm caught up in school. I've been sick lately, in case you were wondering. Even if I'm caught up in school, it doesn't mean my grades are perfect. I'm pretty close to failing right now. I guess I should also mention I'm a Sophmore in high school and taking a lot of "advanced" classes. *sigh* To be smart. 

CRAZYBABYGIRL: Hmm, I forgot about Kouga….thanks for the idea! 

Inuyasha Daw: You'll see! *wink* I currently have 4 chapter written and I'm working on the 5th. 

I'm not the best writer in the world so don't flame me if you don't like my work, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. 

__

Now why would someone hate your work? You have my help!

*cough*...*cough, cough*.....*HACK!!!*

__

Are you okay? What'd I say?...Are you making fun of me?

*cough*

__

Oh I see how you are! Well if you don't like me and all the hard work I put into helping you with you with your fiction...I...I might as well LEAVE! *stomps off*

Uh oh...I think I went too far this time...I think Ayumi-chan is PMS-ing...maybe I shouldn't have......AYUMI! Wait! Gomen! *runs after her favorite muse*

__

Ugh! Why is Kagome always doing this? 'Inuyasha, go put on these clothes, we're going somewhere.' You'd think she owned me! It didn't take long to get the shower running. I took a quick shower using the good-smelling-stuff in my hair like Kagome had shown me. As much as I hated to admit, her world has a lot of convenient things. The 'sham-poo', Kagome called it, gets my hair really clean, then a little bit of 'con-di-tion-er' makes my hair soft and shiny. _No wonder Kagome smells so good!_ I took a whiff of the soap, it smelled like pretty flowers.

I proceeded to dry off and put on the weird clothes I always wear when I'm here. The pants were comfortable, like my usual red ones, but they were a weird blue material I didn't recognize. The shirt was red with a stripe towards the bottom. I didn't bother with the foot coverings. _I think Kagome called them 'socks'?_ I still hadn't learned all the names Kagome had for all the things that were new to me. 

I cleaned up my mess (_and Kagome thinks I'm a messy slob, feh!_), grabbed a hairbrush, and followed Kagome's scent to her bedroom. She had the door open so I just walked in. She was sitting at her desk reading some weird book.

I sat down on her bed and began getting the knots out of my still silver hair. "So..." Kagome jumped in her seat.

"Inuyasha! You keep sneaking up on me!" she said accusingly.

"No you just didn't hear me come in. So what are you doing, wench?"

"Inuyasha..," she said warningly, then changed to a more neutral tone, "I'm trying to catch up on some homework. I have to read Chapters 3 & 4 in my History book by Monday."

"Oh...what kind of history?"

She turned to look at me. She had a goofy smile on her face. "The Sengoku Jidai."

"Nani?! They have stuff written on that?"

"Yep, I spend a lot of time there but I don't actually know a lot of the history, so I'm actually kind of interested in it," and with that said she turned back around to continue reading.

"Hey Kagome..." I started to by saying. I was having a little trouble with this large knot in my hair.

"Hmm?"

"Could you help me for a second?"

She turned and look at me, she looked kind of surprised. "What's the matter?"

"I have a knot in my hair I can't get out. It hurts."

"Aww," Kagome said jokingly and giggled, "Does Inuyasha have a tender head?" She got up and sat behind me. I handed her the brush and showed her where the knot was.

"Right here?" she asked, giving my hair a little tug.

"Ow! Yes, be careful, I told you it hurts."

"Gomen," she whispered, "I didn't mean for it to hurt." She slowly started to work the knot out and it was soon undone, my hair was halfway dry. 

"Arigato, Kagome. That didn't hurt at all."

"Your welcome," she said and continued brushing the rest of my hair. I didn't protest, it actually felt kind of nice. She even took care not to hurt my sensitive ears. She was done soon enough, how she managed to brush all my hair in such a short time without ripping out half of it was beyond me. She didn't stop with brushing my hair though, she set down the brush and ran her fingers through my hair. I shivered, it felt so good. Kagome must have felt my shiver because she kept doing it. My hair was dry and it slipped easily through her fingers.

"Kagome..." She froze as I turned to look at her. I had completely turned around and she still had a lock of my hair in her hand. "That feels good."

She looked at me and she sort of unfroze, smiled and let go of my hair. She reached up and scratched one of my ears. I couldn't help it, I let out a purr. I could tell Kagome was stifling a giggle, but I just took her other hand and placed it on my other ear. She started scratching right away.

I had my eyes closed from the second she started scratching my other ear. We just sat there for a while, her scratching my ears and my purr getting louder by the minute. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She had an enormous smile on her face, I leaned forward so she could reach my ears better, and I closed my eyes again. Complete bliss.

Kagome gasped. I opened my eyes again and she stopped scratching my ears. Kagome stared wide eyed at the clock next to her bed. "I better get ready or we'll be late! We're meeting my girlfriends in an hour." She got up and gathered a bunch of stuff in her arms. "I'm taking a bath, so no peeking on me, got it?"

I just stared at her and she left. I groaned as what she said finally sank in. _We're meeting her friends...they are so noisy, it hurts my ears even when I'm human. Why me?_ I got up and took a look at the book Kagome had been reading. It was really thick. There were a few words on the front I didn't understand so I opened it up and began leafing through the pages. 'Chapter 1...' I sat back down on Kagome's bed and began reading the book. It was interesting. 

I had been reading for quite a while, so far I had gotten past the Sengoku Jidai section and was reading Chapter 5. Kagome walked into the room and sat at her desk. I looked up and she had an amused expression on her face. "Do you like it Inuyasha?"

"It's interesting," I said flatly, hiding my emotions again after the purring episode. 

"Okay," she said simply, she looked at me sideways, "You really don't want to go out with me and my friends do you?"

Since I was surprised I didn't show it. _Kagome's concerned about me?_ "No, not really"

"Good," she said getting up, "Because neither do I." Now I was really surprised, Kagome didn't want to go out with her friends when she had an extra night in her time?

"Would you like some ramen, Inuyasha? I'm going downstairs to get something to eat." She got up and walked out.

After the shock wore off I got up to follow Kagome. _What's with her today? She keeps surprising me. Mmmm, ramen._ As I was walking down the hall my body slipped into a human form.


	3. Chappy 3

I can't waaaaiiiit for the 2nd Inuyasha movie to come out! I live in the US so it will be a while before I can get a subbed version but, the sooner the better! Does anyone have some recommendations for really good IY/Kag fics. 

Unknowncritic: I really don't give a crap whether people complain about my fics or not…but just to make you happy I'll put all the stuff up that I have finished and YOU can wait a week or so before I get the next one up, ok? By the way- Don't make fun of MY CHAPPIES!

Any way I patched things up with Ayumi and typed this chapter for you guys...I'm hoping to update everyday, or maybe every other day.

__

Oh *groan*, kill me now!

What's wrong now?

__

EVERYDAY!?!?!? I do need to sleep between chapters!

You can sleep while I write my A/N's. Kami knows how long I spend on these...

__

That might work but you're a mortal...don't you have to sleep too?

Uhhhhh...

__

Thought so. Anyway enjoy the chapter everyone! (turns back to look at her confused friend) Forget it...how about we update every OTHER day?

(Both walk off to continue their discussion.)

Kagome walked down the hall with a smile on her face. Now she had Inuyasha all to herself. She hated the way her friends giggled and stared at Inuyasha's butt all the time. She was somewhat overprotective. _Nani!? Why am I thinking about this!_ She walked down the stairs and smiled when she heard her bedroom door open behind her. _Because you've fallen in love with him, _a little voice in the back of her head answered her. Kagome mentally beat down the voice and continued to the kitchen. She got out some instant ramen for Inuyasha and began getting it ready as she heat up some fried rice in the microwave for herself.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, drawn by the scent of cooking ramen, and sat at the table. Kagome sneaked a peek at him and noticed his human form. Kagome walked over and handed Inuyasha the ramen and some chopsticks. She sat down to wait for her rice to finish heating up. Inuyasha immediately dug into the ramen, but at the speed he was going it was a surprise to see had hadn't spilled a drop. Kagome watched on in amusement and got up to make another while he finished off the first one. The microwave beeped to signal that it was done and Inuyasha nearly fell out of his seat. Kagome calmly walked over to the microwave and pulled out her dinner. She set her food on the table and finished making Inuyasha's second helping of ramen.

"That's all you get for now," she told Inuyasha as she set down the ramen.

Inuyasha whimpered at Kagome, begging her to reconsider. Kagome just sat down to enjoy her meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome...I'm hungry," Inuyasha said for the 50 millionth time after she had finished her fried rice. 

Kagome sighed and got off the couch to make some more ramen. She had been defeated and Inuyasha had a look of triumph on his face. _I'm sick of listening to him whine about it, you would think he hadn't eaten for DAYS!_ Kagome finished the ramen and took a bite for herself. It was good. She fixed some for herself. Carrying both things of ramen into the living room, Kagome sat and handed Inuyasha his.

"Arigato, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. 

If Kagome hadn't set down the ramen to get comfortable on the couch, she would have dropped it in her lap and screamed. But as it was she simply stared at him. After a moment or two she shook it off and continued watching the program Inuyasha had chosen. It was an animal show on dogs, go figure. Kagome watched with little interest but Inuyasha was almost glued to it. Kagome had no idea why he chose this one there were plenty of other shows but he had found interest in only this one. It was beyond her.

Kagome started eating her ramen as Inuyasha finished his, he took the bowl to the kitchen and returned with a mischievous grin on his face. Kagome didn't notice because she was busy not spilling ramen on herself. Suddenly she felt the hairs on her neck stand straight up.

"Hey, Kagome...." Inuyasha whispered behind her and with one quick movement brushed aside her hair and dropped an ice cube down the back of her shirt.

Kagome gave a surprised shriek and set the ramen on the end table. She leaped up and set about trying to get the ice cube out of her shirt. After accomplishing her task she then set out to kill Inuyasha, who had taken refuge upstairs.

"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A..," she warningly as she marched up the stairs. It was too bad Inuyasha had tiptoed into her room and hid in her closet so she would not find him and he did not hear her warning.

Kagome checked every room before she went to hers and opened the door. The room looked innocent enough but he was hiding somewhere in here. She bent down to check under the bed. As she did Inuyasha got out of the closet and snuck up right behind her. Just as she came out from looking Inuyasha grabbed her. Kagome jumped a few feet off the ground and landed on her bed. She got over the shock when she saw Inuyasha standing there...laughing at her. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!!!!!!!" she said and gave him a death stare.

Inuyasha immediately sobered and looked at her. He really didn't want to be "sat", it always hurt and the carpet in her room offered little comfort. Inuyasha outwardly winced and Kagome softened internally at the sight. _He thinks I'm going to "sit" him._

Kagome stood, Inuyasha closed his eyes and braced himself as best he could. Kagome looked at him for a second and made her decision about what to do. She gathered all her strength and pounced on him...hard. Inuyasha let out a soft 'Umph' when she landed and opened his eyes. Kagome simply smiled at him. They had both fallen to the floor with Kagome on top of Inuyasha, straddling him. It reminded Kagome of the first time she and Inuyasha had been in a fight where Inuyasha was seriously wounded and she didn't know that demons heal quickly. The thought made her blush furiously. Kaede had brought things to light when she had arrived: 'You two are getting along better than I thought' causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to jump apart at what she implied. Now all Kagome could do was blush a fiery red and smile at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her a minute and got the hint. He blushed a slighter shade of red but neither of them moved away from the other. Suddenly the phone rang. Kagome got up with very little reluctance. The thought of her liking Inuyasha still made her jumpy but she was getting over it. The phone rang again to announce its impatience. Kagome walked to her desk. And Inuyasha sat up.

Her friends were a little disappointed but Kagome explained that she wasn't felling well again. She said good bye and hung up.


	4. Chappy 4

I guess the last chapter wasn't too bad. Inu-chan and Kagome-chan are getting a little more *ahem* friendly. This is definitely getting more OOC *sigh*, but how many IY/Kag fics do you know that aren't. I _might_ include a LEMON in this fic but it definitely won't be this chapter. Some of you might be wondering if I had a set out story line, well stop wondering because I seriously don't I'm just sort of winging it, if you know what I mean. I have no idea what will happen next so don't even bother to ask. Ayumi and I decided to update whenever we feel like it, except the weekends on which we won't update at all. I try to type fast so the waits shouldn't be THAT long! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Ayumi is trying to get some sleep now so we can write the next one. Ja!

After their interruption neither of them knew what to do. Kagome broke the silence first.

She smiled at Inuyasha and started, "Inuyasha..," right before Inuyasha said, "Kagome..." They both blushed again only moments after their last one had disappeared.

"You first," Inuyasha stated. Kagome just shook her head. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and stood up, catching Kagome's eye from where she was sitting on her bed. She looked up at him as he walked in front of her and pulled her into a standing position. Kagome continued to look at him as he concentrated on holding her hands. She looked from him to her hands and back to him but couldn't figure out what was going on. Inuyasha let go of her hands and looked at Kagome. She had a puzzled expression on her face. He wanted more than anything to kiss her right then and there but that look was making him self-conscious.

"Kagome, I..," he said, trying to finish what he had wanted to say before but couldn't.

Kagome's face changed from a look of puzzlement to curiosity in a flash. He could smell her even in his human form, soft and reassuring. He pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, soft and reassuring. He looked down and saw the smile on her lips, soft and reassuring. He pulled back a little to look at her better. She smiled at him and had a spark in her eyes, soft and reassuring. He gave in to his want and kissed her, softly at first until she reacted and then they went a little deeper, enjoying every moment. Inuyasha pulled from the kiss first, not sure if he could recover if he lost himself completely in her kiss. Kagome looked at him, breathing deeply and her face flushed from the length of the kiss. He grinned at her and she smiled back. 

"Let's go downstairs," Kagome stated when she caught her breath. Inuyasha simply nodded. Kagome caught his left hand with her right and tugged him towards the door. They made their way down the stairs and Kagome looked at the things she had left behind. A wet spot on the floor marked where she had dropped the ice cube to chase after Inuyasha and the bowl of ramen was cold where it still sat on the end table. Buyo looked at her, demanding to be fed. Kagome sighed and let go of Inuyasha's hand.

She picked up the bowl of cold ramen and went to dump it in the kitchen. On her way back she grabbed a towel and dried the spot on the floor. She deposited the damp towel somewhere and went to feed Buyo. 

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch. He began flipping through channels but there was nothing good on, it was almost 9:00. Kagome came back in with a huge fuzzy blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she had also changed into her pajamas. Seeing Inuyasha's obvious distress that nothing was on Kagome picked out a movie and put it in the VCR. Inuyasha stopped flipping through the channels to see how this new device worked. In a few seconds a picture came on the screen and Kagome cuddled up next to Inuyasha. They began watching the movie(A/N: Don't ask me what one because I have no idea, so there :P). Kagome shared her blanket with Inuyasha and he put his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. Half way through the movie Inuyasha began to hear the deep, even breathing that told him Kagome was asleep. He shifted onto his back lengthwise across the couch to allow Kagome more room to stretch and she ended up practically on top of him. Inuyasha just smiled and watched the movie but soon he was asleep too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Jii-chan walked up to the house silently. They hadn't expected to stay out so late, but they had so much to catch up on with their friends. 

"Sota, you go straight to bed," Mrs. Higurashi told her son as she unlocked the front door.

"Hai, Mama," was Sota's sleepy reply.

"I think I'll do that myself," Jii-chan said and began his ritual of sticking his worthless o-fuda's all over the door to ward away demons for the night. Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and waited for Jii-chan to finish.

Sota followed Jii-chan into the house and both went directly upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi followed after pulling off the o-fuda's that Jii-chan had stuck on the door and relocking it behind her. She walked into the living room to find the TV on. The TV had muted its self when the movie that had been in had finished and a fuzzy screen came on. She went to the TV to turn it off when she noticed the two figures lying on the couch. Kagome was asleep on Inuyasha who had his arms around her in a protective manner. Mrs. Higurashi decided to wake up Inuyasha first.

"Inuyasha..," she whispered to the human half-demon. If he had had the ears to twitch, they would have. Inuyasha peeked open one eye and saw a smiling Mrs. Higurashi from the light that the TV was giving off. He released his hold on Kagome to sit up and remembered what was holding him down. Kagome was still sound asleep on his chest, pinning him to the couch. She wasn't that heavy but Inuyasha didn't want to wake her up.

Mrs. Higurashi put a finger to her lips and signaled for him to pick her up. He did so and followed Mrs. Higurashi upstairs to Kagome's room. Mrs. Higurashi had laid back the covers to Kagome's bed and Inuyasha gently set her down and covered her up. He resisted the urge to kiss her goodnight, Mrs. Higurashi was standing by the door waiting for him. Kagome curled up in her sleep, looking for the heat source that just left her.

Inuyasha walked out of the room followed by Mrs. Higurashi who shut the door quietly behind her. 

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," she said quietly.

"Goodnight, Higurashi-sama," he replied and both went in separate directions to their sleeping quarters.


	5. Chappy 5

__

Konnichi wa, minna-san! Yume is now taking her break, we just finished this and she's exhausted! Well I brought a new friend for you to meet...her name is Denvy. 

*smiles and waves*

She's about 13(I think), and I have no idea where she's from. She's definitely not familiar with Japanese Anime.

Denvy is weird.

__

When did you get up?

Oh, a few minutes ago, just after you introduced Denvy. *both turn to look at Denvy*

__

*stands on chair to reach the cat, which is clinging for it's life at the top of the window curtains*

DENVY! Leave the cat ALONE!

*A surprised Denvy falls off the chair. Cat takes the opportunity to flee* Awwwww! Ayumi-san, why'd you do that? I almost had him.

See what I have to put up with everyday? You people are lucky I get these Chapters out at all! But I do accept bribes of Mt. Dew Code Red and yellow M&M's!

__

Oh gawd! *throws bag of M&M' s at Yume* Go away!

YAY! *runs off in search of a bowl to sort the M&M's into*

__

~mumbles to self~ So easily amused...

Kagome sighed in her sleep. She was content to sleep some more but the light shining through her window insisted on her getting up. Her eyes flickered open and shetried to remember where she was. She remembered falling asleep last night and...did she fall asleep _on Inuyasha!_ She opened her eyes wide and automatically shut them again. It was bright so it had to be at least late morning. If Inuyasha was here why didn't he come and get her so they could go back for more shards? She started to ponder this and got dressed. She peeled off the pajamas that had attached themselves to her body. When she was finished dressing she went to the bathroom to wash her face. After that was accomplished she proceeded to go downstairs in search of her mother.

She found her in the kitchen fixing a late breakfast.

"Ohayo, Mama," Kagome said as she walked up to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Good morning, Kagome. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Hai. Mama? Where's Inuyasha?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up in thought for a moment before she answered, "I think he said he was going outside. You might want to check the Goshinboku."

I nodded to my mother and walked outside. Sure enough Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree.

"Inu…yasha?" I said when I stopped at the bottom of the tree.

Inuyasha was staring up at the sky, he was a hanyou again. He must be eager to go back to the Sengoku Jidai because he was back in his red outfit. He didn't look fazed at all by my sudden appearance. He must have heard me coming. He turned and looked at me. I saw no indication that he would acknowledged what had happened last night. _What had happened last night?_ I still couldn't forget it but maybe he had.

"Are you ready to back?" Inuyasha asked. He hopped down out of the tree and stood directly in front of me.

I was still thinking so his question didn't immediately reach my brain. I jerked my head towards him when I realized he had said something. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are…you…ready…to…go…back?"

I blinked a few times, before I answered. "Nani? Already? I mean we still have shards to find but do we have to leave so soon? I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

He rolled his eyes again and sighed. I had absolutely no time to resist as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the house.

"What are you doing?!?!" I yelled trying to resist but it was to late. He had succeeded in dragging me into the house and up to my room. He plopped me on the bed and pulled my yellow bag out from under my bed. (A/N: What did you expect when I said 'bed'? Oh you bad hentai!) He started filling it with random stuff from my room.

"Okay! I get the picture! I can pack my own stuff!" I got up and started removing the stuff from the backpack. He had a satisfied look on his face as he sat on my bed to wait. I finished putting my clothes and some blankets in my bag and headed downstairs for some food, Inuyasha followed me.

When we got to the kitchen his eyes got real big and he looked at me. I knew what he wanted to do so I nodded. He had a look of pure joy on his face. He started going through the cupboards looking at all the food, his only problem was he couldn't decide what he wanted.

Mama helped me pack some other food in my bag and we left some space for whatever Inuyasha wanted to bring. Inuyasha finally decided on a bag of chips and a few candy bars from Ji-chan's private stash. I put the rest of the food in my bag and Inuyasha immediately dragged me outside. I said a quick goodbye to Mama right before he made it past the door. _Inuyasha sure is impatient today!_

I yanked my arm from his grasp. "I can walk!" He was really getting on my nerves. How could he ignore what had happened last night? Well, he didn't even acknowledge what had happened on the first night he had transformed in front of me. _'You smell good.'_ I should stop kidding myself. Inuyasha will never really love me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That damn houshi couldn't keep his lecherous hands off! That was the 25th time he had done that since we had met. I know because I've been keeping count. If he does it one more time I'll smack him so hard he'll be out for a week! 

Kirara sat next to me as I washed my face in the stream near the village. I finished drying my face with the towel Kagome had given me and sat back. Kirara climbed into me lap and settled down. I started stroking her soft fur.

__

I wish Miroku would stop. He just doesn't understand. My jealousy isn't for nothing. I smiled. Would Miroku ever be jealous? Would he ever know how I feel?

I heard soft foot steps behind me. Kirara wasn't alarmed so I relaxed. It was probably Kagome, Inuyasha would drag her back here as soon as he had a chance.

"Sango..," said a very masculine voice behind me.

Startled I turned to face him. Miroku was standing there with a bunch of flowers. "Gomen Nasai," and he bowed his head.

Shocked wouldn't even describe how I felt.


	6. Chappy 6

Yellow M&M's…

_Check!_

Code Red…

_Check!_

Computer…

_Check!_

Author and her wonderful muse…

_Double check!!_

Alright. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter after some delay…Gomen minna-san…I now have the next chappy up and ready for you!

_Yay! I love your chapters!_

Arigato, Denvy. I have decided that I will not include a lemon.

_Because she can't write one…*whispers* no experience…_

_I think Yume heard you. Is it good for her face to turn THAT color?_

_That's not natural._

*runs from her muse and co-muse*

_Oops._

_Now on with the story!!!_

_Stupid houshi.__ Why does he always do that to me? Only minutes after giving me the flowers his hand decided to grope again. Now he was probably sulking somewhere. That somewhere should happen to be quite a far distance away. I hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious for a week and he flew far enough for it to take just that long for him to make it back. I sure hope Kagome comes back soon._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on!" Inuyasha said in frustration and grabbed my arm, pulling me through the door of the hokora (small shrine) and down the stairs towards the well. Having absolutely no patience he picked me up and ungraciously dropped me down the well. He had finally worn through my patience.

"OSWARI!" I yelled the cursed word and scrambled up one side of the well so a falling body wouldn't squash me. Halfway up I hard a thud and with a satisfied smirk on my face I continued up the well and started towards Kaede's village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid bitch…" I mumbled and peeled my abused body off the bottom of the well. If she wasn't so slow I wouldn't have had to drag her back here. _Cold hearted wench. She 'sits' me and doesn't even look back. No remorse. One of these days…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Konnichiwa Kaede," I said as I walked up to her little hut.

"Ah, come in child. Where is Inuyasha?"

I brushed aside the door covering and set my bag down as I walked in. In response to her question I just shrugged.

"I see. I was just preparing a medicine for one of the women in the village; it seems that a youkai attacked their home last night. There was no serious damage though. A few burns, is all."

I stared at the wall as Kaede talked. I could sense a youkai not far away, and I guessed it was either Inuyasha or Shippo running around. The only other thing around that I could feel with my miko senses were the Shikon shards in a bottle around my neck. 

"Kaede. May I rest here for a while? I have something to do later and I'm afraid it will require a lot of energy…" I let my voice trail off.

Kaede looked at me for a moment, then said, "There is an extra futon over in the corner. I have to give the medicine to the woman I was telling you about. I will be back in a while."

"Arigato, Kaede," I said and unfolded the futon. Kaede left and I laid down on the futon. _I better rest while I can._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dark shadow creeped up the side of Kaede's hut. _The girl is asleep…goooood…A quick look around the front of the hut proved that no one was near. _

It slipped into the hut and continued towards Kagome who had fallen into a light sleep. 

_Our first cliffie! I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Denvy has gone after Yume in hopes of calming her down. I seriously don't know why she got so upset. Oh well. I would like to thank Neko-chan for reviewing! Yume fainted when she found out. We are both big fans of yours Neko-chan! Until the next chapter! Ja ne minna!_


	7. Chappy 7

I hope you don't mind the cliffie I wrote. I'm posting this right after the last one so don't worry, be happy! I dedicate this chappy to my new otaku friend Danielle! I have nothing more to say so enjoy the chapter!

The silent figure slowly placed its hand over Kagome's mouth. Kagome's eyes snapped open and they showed a distinct wave of fear in her. She tried to scramble away but the figure kept its hand to her mouth, she stopped when her back hit the wall. She slowly climbed to her feet, her eyes still watched the figure that didn't do anything but hold her mouth shut.

Kagome started to study the thing that had its hand over her mouth. It looked remarkably like a human, with the exception of a faint orange glow in its eyes. The girl had long blond hair and a slender figure. It was wearing a white dress made of some smooth, silky material. She was incredibly strong for her size, as she was only slightly taller than Kagome herself. _It's a youkai! Kagome thought as another wave of fear washed over her. Kagome instinctively clutched the bottle of shards around her neck._

_So this was the youkai I sensed a few minutes ago. I'm so stupid._ Kagome reached out with her miko senses to find Inuyasha but she was stopped. Kagome froze and looked at the girl whose eye's started to glow even more. The silence was wearing on Kagome until a twig snapped outside. The girl snapped her head towards the door and listened. No other sound came. Quickly she turned back to Kagome and motioned for her to be quite. She let her hand fall from Kagome's mouth when Kagome nodded. The girl studied Kagome before walking over to the door and looking out.

Seeing nothing outside the girl ran back to Kagome and grabbed her by the wrist (that is 3 times in one day, incase you were wondering). Dragging Kagome outside the youkai turned and ran behind the hut and through the forest behind it. After a short distance the girl stopped and let out a shrill whistle. A large fire cat youkai like Kirara came into view.

After both girls were situated on the cat, it took off into the sky.

Kagome was beyond scared. She couldn't scream or the girl would kill her, Inuyasha wasn't going to find her, and she was alone with this youkai. Somehow her miko powers were blocked and she hadn't been able to grab either her bag. _Could things get any worse? Of course it did, but only to Kagome's benefit. It started to rain. The cat youkai started to descend and landed not far from a cave. The girl quickly got off and ran to the cave leaving Kagome alone with the cat. Kagome watched as the girl sat just inside the cave and watched it rain. All the while getting soaking wet herself._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Inuyasha certainly was not aware of Kagome's disappearance. He was lying in his favorite tree dozing. 

I am NOT going after that wench. If she wants to go off and leave me at the bottom of the well, she sure as hell can find her way to Kaede's without me. His dozing soon turned to slumber.

After about 30 minutes it started to rain. Inuyasha opened one eye and sniffed the air. He loved the smell of his time, especially when it rained. Kagome's time smelled awful, with those metal boxes moving around emitting nasty smoke. But today the rain smelled different, it smelled of…fear? No not just any fear, Kagome's fear…and a youkai. Inuyasha didn't like the connection his brain just put together, like 2 plus 2 equals 5, it was all wrong.

Inuyasha took off in the direction of the fear. Hold on Kagome!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yech! Rain! Shippo thought and ran towards Kaede's hut. Miroku followed, a red handprint still visible on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango was still on her way back to Kaede's village when Kirara suddenly transformed. Sango quickly climbed on to the cat's back. As Kirara took a leap into the sky it started to rain and, Sango saw a similar cat youkai descend, Kirara followed. After landing, Sango jumped off and peered through the trees at the youkai. She saw a girl quickly jump off and run to a cave. Another girl…wait… That's Kagome! Kagome was sitting on the youkai's back. Sango circled around the clearing that Kagome and the youkai were in and stopped to get a better look at the other girl. The other girl was sitting in the cave watching the rain, and it was no wonder why…it was a fire youkai. The glow in its eye's and its fear of rain made it all too easy to tell.

I must find Inuyasha; I can't deal with this on my own. Sango crept back to Kirara and climbed back onto the cat's back. "We need to hurry back to Kaede's village."

Kirara took off towards Kaede's village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha had to pass through the village first. Miroku was just getting to Kaede's hut when he saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha only stopped for a moment.

"I'm going to find Kagome. Stay here and protect the village," he said in a rush and ran back into the forest after Kagome's scent.

Miroku looked puzzled but shook it off and stepped into Kaede's hut to get dry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango made it back to the village in record time. After searching around the well she returned to the village and found Miroku. He informed her of Inuyasha's actions. She, too, went into Kaede's hut to get dry. Shippo was busy drawing pictures, and Kirara snuggled into Sango's lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was starting to let up and the youkai girl stood. Kagome watched wearily as the rain stopped and the youkai made its way back to the fire cat. The girl climbed back on to the cat and they took off again. Kagome was thoroughly soaked, and she was starting to shiver. The cold mid-autumn air blew past her as the fire continued to move in the opposite direction of Kaede's village. Neither of the girls had said a word since meeting and Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Ano…who are you?" She barely whispered into the girl's back, but it was enough. The girl turned its head to side and spoke.

"I am Elys. A fire youkai," she said in a strong feminine voice. From past experience Kagome figured that this youkai wasn't afraid of killing and didn't have a problem with ordering people around.

I decided to stop there for now. You have a nice long chapter to read. I have no idea where I'm going with this fic but I'll be sure to tell you when I know. ^-^

Or she won't tell you and just let you figure it out.

Right. What she said.

Can I eat the cat now?

*in unison* NO!

NO!

*pout*


	8. Chappy 8

Ahhh! My cat ate my Morning Glories!

_I get to eat the cat!_

_No, Denvy!_

Ahhh! *runs after cat* I had a bunch of Morning Glories growing in my window and now they're GONE! AHHHH! Whee! *joins in chase after cat* 

Ugh! Will you two stop? We still have to tell these guys what Kagome was resting up for (even though that idea was started 2 chapters ago…).

But my flowers! *sits on floor and crys* Kittie food! 

_Am I the only sane person here?_

Apparently.

Huh? Who said that? 

*youkai steps out of the shadows*

*Yume, Ayumi, and Denvy:* SQWEEEE!

_Sesshoumaru!_

Sessy!

Fluffy! 

*glomped by 3 rabid fan-girls* Ahem… On with the chapter…

_Ok, so I'm in the company of a fire youkai named Elys. At least she hasn't tried to kill me yet._ Kagome was still on the back of the fire cat who was flying above a rather large lake. Elys's grip on the cat's fur tightened noticeably. 

"Are you scared of water?"

"I'm a fire youkai! What do you think, girl!" Elys snapped back. She had a temper to accentuate her attitude. Ever since breaking the silence Kagome had asked questions. And Elys's attitude was always the same: hot and sharp. She never gave a thought to Kagome's constant shivering, and always pointed out that Kagome was a weak human with no purpose. Kagome was constantly reminded of Inuyasha through this youkai's attitude and actions. Kagome didn't like be being reminded of Inuyasha right now, it hurt to think and talking was the only way to escape it.

"Where are we going again?"

Elys released her death grip of the cat and sighed, even her sighs had an edge to them. "It's not much farther. Now will you shut up!"

Kagome looked ahead and saw a mountain. It wasn't a special mountain, with no physical attractions to lead people to it, but Kagome was certain that this is where they were headed. So as not to push the youkai's temper even further she obediently shut her mouth and concentrated on a plan of escape. But her head began to pound with a headache, whether from the height or the shiver, and thought became impossible.

Soon Kagome had fallen unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was having no problems now that the rain had stopped, if fact it was even easier. He jumped up every few minutes in order to catch Kagome's scent which still lingered in the air, but only faintly. Her scent had changed just after the rain, from fear to a strange scent that could only be placed as exhaustion. Kagome was either sick or tired, he wished to believe the latter.

He had sped up in hopes to catch up, but the method of transportation the youkai, or rather 2 youkai, had been using made it difficult. 2 youkai and Kagome seemed to be flying, which made their traveling a lot faster. 

After 2 hours of all out running, Inuyasha was tiring. He took another leap into the air and caught his first glimpse of what he had been chasing. It was a cat youkai and 2 girls on it. One had to be Kagome. Inuyasha gathered more strength and sped up, they were fast approaching a mountain and he didn't want to lose them now.

He was just under the cat youkai when he saw her. _Elys?__ Why does she have Kagome? Know full well that Elys could fry him in a instant he dropped below the trees and followed them to their destination._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha did not go unnoticed. Elys sensed him immediately, but showed no signs of it. He was directly beneath her and she had no intentions of picking a fight with him…for now. She had no idea why he was following her but that could wait for later, she must complete her mission.

Up ahead the mountain loomed. A small cave at the top was invisible unless you were looking for it, and Elys had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha noticed the cave but not until Elys had disappeared with Kagome. Both had gone straight into the mountain, and Inuyasha had no idea what to do.

He climbed the mountain a bit and peeked into the cave entrance. It was long and dark but the smooth walls told him that someone had dug this on purpose. 

Elys and Kagome's scent still hung in the air around the cave, but Inuyasha decided to wait. Elys would not immediately harm Kagome unless she was given reason too, and by the way Kagome looked she would be asleep for a week.


	9. Chappy 9

_Run! Yume's on a rampage!_

THEY TOOK MY SESSHOUMARU!

Calm down! The Police for Illegal Possession of a Sesshoumaru (PIPS) will pay the price for messing with us, but crying about it won't help!

_What are we gonna do? _

I want Sesshoumaru back! *pout*

*whispers* Well, first we have to…then we'll…then you have to…Okay?

Right!

Gottacha!

Let Operation Bishi commence!

I'll get the chibi-spray!

Here *points to new chapter below* read this while were gone.

Kagome awoke on a floor of cushions in a room with only one door, and it was locked. The cushions were very big and fluffy, but the room was stifling hot! In Kagome's present state she no longer shivered but she had a fever that made the room much hotter than it was. Kagome simply moaned and lay back down and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elys, did you complete your task?"

"Yes, Elder."

"Good. Now go wake the girl we have some questions to ask her."

Elys walked down the stone passageway towards the room where she had left the annoying girl. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Girl! Get up!"

Kagome stirred and rolled over. Elys walked up to Kagome and kicked her in the side…hard. Kagome grunted and Elys repeated her demand.

"Get up, girl!"

Kagome sat up and waited for the world to stop spinning. Elys grabbed her arm and drug her to her feet. Kagome stood for a moment and regained her equilibrium. Elys waited a moment and proceeded to drag Kagome out of the room and down the dimly lit passage.

"My name's Kagome," Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"I said my name is Kagome."

Elys didn't stop but Kagome felt like collapsing. Her head started to pound again, and Kagome continuously wished she had her bag with her. They came upon a door with intricate designs and symbols carved on it. Kagome could barely and was grateful when Elys stopped dragging her. Kagome fell to her knees, and wished the world would stop spinning. The doors opened and Elys drug Kagome into a room hotter than the one she had just been prisoner in. The walls, ceiling and floor were still carved of the same stone but a rug down the middle of the floor led to a desk where another youkai sat writing in some scrolls. 

Elys stopped in front of the desk and kneeled with her head down. "Elder."

The youkai sitting at the desk was apparently much older than Elys, with white hair and a slim figure, his wrinkled skin showed his age. He looked up when Elys spoke.

"Where are the Shikon shards you told me about?"

Kagome grabbed the bottle around her neck again and held it tight.

"In a bottle around her neck, Elder," Elys answered here eyes never leaving the ground in front of her. Kagome had been forced to the floor and dared not look up either, her grip on the bottle tightened when Elys mentioned it.

"Bring them to me."

Elys stood and reached toward the bottle around the miko's neck. Kagome tried to use her powers to fry the youkai's hand when it touched her but she still couldn't grasp the power within her. Elys grabbed the bottle and yanked it form Kagome's grasp, breaking the chain that held it in the process. Elys walked up to the desk and placed the bottle in front of the elder. She never looked up to meet his gaze, and returned to her spot on the floor.

"Girl, where are you from."

Kagome stiffened when she was addressed directly. "My name is Kagome."

"He asked where you were from!" Elys hissed at Kagome, "Answer him!"

"Tokyo."

"Where is this "Tokyo"?"

"In the future."

"And how did you get her."

"I fell through a time slip."

"How do you come to possess the Shikon shards."

"I take them from youkai."

"How do you know which youkai?"

"I have miko powers," Kagome answered again.

"Elys?"

"It is true. I have had to block her powers since I captured her. She is more trouble than she's worth," Elys confirmed.

"Well, miko, you certainly don't need these shards. I will take them off your hands."

Kagome didn't protest, what was she going to do? Say, "No, those are mine and you better give them back?" They'd kill her on the spot!

"Miko, do you happen to know how the Shikon no Tama broke? The last I heard the miko Kikyo was protecting it."

"I broke it, with an arrow, and the miko, Kikyo, is dead."

The elder said nothing further. Elys must have been given some signal, because she pulled Kagome up and forced her out of the room and back down the dim passage. Kagome didn't have the strength to walk so she allowed herself to be dragged down the corridor. Elys opened the door to the room Kagome had been kept in and shoved Kagome inside. A plate of food and a bottle of sake had been left on a table, other than that the room was bare except for the bed of cushions.

"You must stay here. We will decide what to do with you later," Elys said and shut the door. The door was locked and Kagome was left on the floor. 

Kagome got up and tried to walk to the food. She barely made it two steps when she fell. She crawled the rest of the way and ate what little she could she didn't touch the sake which she disliked so much. She wished for some cool water, then remembered Elys's fear of it and thought better of asking for some.

She had nothing to do but sleep so she crawled over to the pillows and fell asleep. While she slept her fever worsened.


	10. Chappy 10

*yawn* What time is it?

_Too early, now go back to sleep._

What about Operation Bishi? *Denvy is wide-awake* 

It's over with. Now go to sleep.

*pout* Fine lazys sleep. I'm going to post the next chapter! *turns to you with evil smile on her face* You maybe wondering what our plan was…well let's just say…we got Sesshoumaru back!

I don't enjoy being held prisoner by you 3.

You're not our prisoner! *pout* Don't you like us?

*rolls his eyes*

Well, I'll tell you what we did! Yume and Ayumi distracted the guards while I sprayed Sessy with chibi-spray! He became small enough to put in my pocket and I snuck him out of the building!

And you're proud of this? Look at me! I'm small!

It makes you cuddlier!

*look of fear is now plastered on his face* Ummm…uh…next chapter…please?

Inuyasha slept in a tree at the base of the mountain. He needed rest, since he had run all the way here.

In the morning he went into the cave. He could smell several different fire youkai, and a family of cat youkai, but no Kagome. Since her scent had long since faded, Inuyasha resorted to his other youkai senses. He could only sense one human, the trace was faint but he assumed it was Kagome. 

Inuyasha worked his way through several tunnels, avoiding the fire youkai as much as possible. He made his way to a room. The door had no window but he could smell Kagome, and she was sick. He made quick work of the lock and opened the door. Kagome was asleep on a pile of cushions towards the back of the room. 

He quickly went over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. Her skin burned beneath his fingers and he could understand why, the room was absolutely unbearably hot. He picked her up and hugged her to his chest. She has no idea how much I care. He noticed the broken chain around her neck and assumed Elys had taken the shards. He would take care of Elys later but first he had to get Kagome out of here. He worked his way back to the entrance of the cave. He avoided all the youkai; it would be best not to fight while he had a hold of Kagome.

Inuyasha reached the entrance and climbed down the mountain, it was hard with Kagome in his arms but he managed. Inuyasha walked for a while and found somewhat of a shelter under some trees whose limbs had grown together to create a canopy. Inuyasha found a pile of leaves and lay Kagome down. He searched for a stream and found one not too far from the canopy. He tore off a piece of his shirt and soaked it in the water. Carefully placing it on Kagome's forehead he lay down next to her to watch her sleep. It was one of his favorite hobbies, watching her sleep, and he would have enjoyed it more if he weren't so worried about her. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep. The cloth on her forehead kept coming off and Inuyasha kept placing it back on her head. 

After several minutes of constant tossing and turning, Inuyasha just wanted her to stop. He wrapped his arms around her body and she stopped moving. Her breathing became a regular rhythm of slumber and he knew she would be okay now. But he didn't want to let her go. For all the times he saved her life, this was his reward. Holding Kagome in his arms he sat up and laid her against himself. He rested his chin on top of her head and breathed in her warm, flowery scent. In that position he too fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elys was furious. That girl left! After I told her to stay!  But that wasn't what was bothering her. The lock on the door had been broken from the outside. No one had seen anything suspicious so she left the cave in search of her prisoner. The girl from the future. Elys had no keen sense of smell to track the girl with but she could track as good as any man or youkai without her nose. A broken twig here and foot print there, and she found herself walking towards a canopy of trees. Silently she crept towards the canopy. What she found surprised her. Inuyasha was holding that girl in his arms, and both were fast asleep. Well, the girl was. Inuyasha could smell Elys and one if his eyes opened. He got up slowly and placed Kagome on the leaves.

"Well, well, if it isn't Elys."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha cut straight to the point. "Why did you kidnap Kagome?"

"That girl?" Elys's eyes started to fire up, "She had the Shikon shards."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "Where are the shards?" He growled.

"A place where you won't get them, you dirty half-breed," she said with as much taunting as she could muster.

Inuyasha wouldn't be drawn into a fight by the likes of her. He stood in his most defensive stance and said in a very threatening tone, "Leave Kagome alone."

The fire in Elys's eye never ceased. "Oh? Has the little half-breed gone and fell in love a human? A miko, above all else." She laughed at Inuyasha. "Your pathetic. First, your father, now you. I guess it always is "like father, like son". Your mother was nothing but a dirty ningen."

Now she'd done it. No one insults Inuyasha's mother, and lives.

Inuyasha rushed at Elys. But Elys had been ready. Fire flew into her hands and she started by throwing it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to block each fireball. He drove her towards the stream he had found earlier. They were feet from it and Elys hadn't noticed yet. Inuyasha started to rush at her with head on attacks and Elys was inches from the stream.

"Goodbye, Elys," he said and with on more attack she fell into the water. Elys screamed. Inuyasha hadn't expected this. It hurt his ears and he had to cover them with is hands. He threw Tetsusaiga at her and pierced her heart. The screaming faded and Inuyasha lowered his hands.

Kagome awoke when the screaming started and relaxed when it stopped. She noticed how she had been lying on a pile of leaves and was very curious as to what was going on.

End of the chapter!

*cowering in corner of the room*

Come on Sessy, I won't hurt you…

Ahhh!

Ja minna!


	11. Chappy 11

Ok, so far I've written 5 chapters in 1 day. This will make 6 chapters on 2 days. I'm on a writing kick and I haven't hit writer's block…yet. Hopefully it won't hit before I can finish this chapter. I hope you guys have been enjoying my spurt of chapters.

_OUR spurt of chapters._

Yeah, yeah…our chapters.

_Oooo! Fluffy! *sits and plays with Sessy's furry tail*_

I really don't appreciate this. And this is NOT my tail! I don't have a tail! A youkai of my status does not permit such things.

_But it's so soft!_

Denvy…

_What?_

_Leave Fluffy alone._

_*pout* Awww…_

On with the chapter!

Earlier…(sorry, I got caught up in the whole Kagome and Inuyasha thing)

The rain had stopped and Sango didn't know what to do. Miroku was reclining against one wall and Shippo was cuddled up with Kirara, all appeared to be asleep. She sat up and pulled her legs up under her arms. She shifted from side to side, listening to the night sounds outside the door.

Restless, Sango stood and grabbed Hiraikotsu. As she walked to the door Miroku's eyes opened. He hadn't been asleep, the little sneak.

"Where are you going, Sango-chan?" he said, not even looking at her.

Sango froze when he used the familiar suffix used for only close friends (boyfriends/girlfriends, too *wink, wink*). She rested her hand on the doorframe and turned toward the houshi. "I'm going for a walk, Miroku-chan."

Miroku's eyes got really big, and he turned to look at her. Sango simply smiled. _If Miroku wants to play mind games, so be it. Miroku stood up and cleared his throat. "May I join you?"_

Sango smiled again and nodded. She walked out the door and Miroku followed. They just walked, side by side, neither of them moving towards or away from the other. They came upon a hill and Sango sat down. Miroku followed suit and they set their weapons behind them. Sango sat and stared at the stars. The clear, crisp night blew a soft breeze around the couple. Sango was the first to speak.

"Houshi-sama," she started and Miroku frowned, they were back to formal names.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Kagome is alright?"

Miroku smiled to himself, Sango was always worried about her friends. "I don't know, but Inuyasha will find her. I'm sure of that." Sango sighed and continued to look at the sky. The breeze blew through the grass and Sango hair did a little dance around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Sango. Truly, I am. I don't know why I'm such a lecherous monk." 

It was Sango's turn to be surprised. She turned her head towards Miroku, who had his head down and he was fiddling with the prayer beads around his left hand. He only did this when he was extremely nervous. Miroku looked up to the sky and sighed as though a great weight had been lift off his shoulders, then he spoke again. "I can't get too close to you Sango. If I die before we destroy Naraku, it will only hurt you more. Too lose another close friend again, I mean." His usual strong, calm voice was trembling. To look at the future as a trivial game, one in which he could only lose, hurt.

Sango was beyond shocked. _He does care._

Miroku on the other hand stared at his hand._ So much pain…it causes._ He stood to leave and he heard Sango whisper, "Stupid, Miroku…"

He turned around and looked at Sango who had also gotten to her feet. She looked like she was about to cry. "Sango, I..," before Miroku could finish his sentence Sango hugged him…hard.

"You won't die, Miroku. Because I won't let you!" She buried her head in his chest. Miroku could only smile and stroke her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of Elys's chest. No blood flowed from her wound. He knew she was only unconscious, some water and a hole in her chest was not enough to stop Elys. Hoping he had bought Kagome and himself some time, Inuyasha lifted Elys out of the water and set her down on the ground. Elys's wound was slow in healing, the water hindered it, and she was completely out of it. Inuyasha walked back to where he had left Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was awake. Her fever had lessened, but she couldn't find the energy to stand. Inuyasha walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Her head snapped around and when she saw Inuyasha her look changed from fear to anger. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what? Save you?"

"Save me all you want, but don't sneak up behind me!"

Inuyasha laughed. Kagome was feeling better, alright. He sat down net to her.

"What's so funny?"

Inuyasha's laughter subsided, and he spoke, "I hope your feeling better, we need to hurry. Elys won't stay own for long." 

Kagome looked at him questioningly. "How do you know Elys?"

"Long story. Come on, she's injured but that won't keep her away. She wants you back." He wanted to add, _but she won't get you._ but that seemed a little inappropriate right now.

"Inuyasha I can't walk."

Inuyasha stood up. "I know." He held out his hand and she started to pull herself up. With only a little difficulty she climbed on Inuyasha's back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome pressed her check against his back. "Arigato, Inuyasha," she whispered and fell asleep.

Inuyasha smiled again and took off towards Kaede's village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Inuyasha had to stop. Kagome was getting heavy. He sat down in a tree and sat her in his lap. Kagome woke up startled to be sitting in Inuyasha's lap she nearly fell out of the tree. Inuyasha looked annoyed. 

"Sit still, or we'll fall."

Kagome looked at him and decided not to climb down. She enjoyed being this close to Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to fall asleep, when he felt Kagome lay down with her head on his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not far away, a rather pissed Elys stood up and stretched. "Damn you, Inuyasha." Her blonde hair rippled in the breeze and her eyes glowed ferociously.


	12. Chappy 12

Whee! 7 chappys in 2 days! And they're all going to be posted in one day! Oooo! I hope you guys are as happy as I am… Here are a few reminders to you people who seem to think I own Inuyasha

1.  I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does…did I spell her name right?

2.  I own Elys. She is mine, MiNe, mInE, Mine, MINE!

3.  I want reviews! This much typing is exhausting! Let me know that you appreciate my hard work!

Ahem… Oh, alright…OUR hard work…*grumble* 

Thank you. Now that we have all that taken care of I wish to introduce, the new and IMPROVED Sesshoumaru!

_*stands up and claps as curtain in corner of the room rises*_

Oh, no… 

Kagome awoke to the jarring run of Inuyasha. She was being carried bridal style. Kagome blushed. He could have awoken her.

Inuyasha slowed when he realized Kagome was awake. When he stopped he set Kagome down next to a stream.

"Do you feel any better?"

Kagome nodded and lunged at the water. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then remembered that Kagome probably hadn't had anything to drink in days. Inuyasha gathered some firewood and set it in a pile. He started rubbing to sticks together like Kagome had told him to but it wasn't working. Kagome hated the idea of raw fish, so she urged him to keep trying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elys stood not far from Inuyasha and Kagome. Her fire cat friend had detransformed and was sitting in her arms. It hadn't taken long to find Inuyasha. After going back to the clans cave Elys had stolen the Shikon shards from the elder's study and gotten her fire cat. Now with a shard in each arm and leg, and one in her chest, all she had to do was make sure Kagome's miko powers were "turned off" and she could sneak up on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time he almost had it. A tiny bit of smoke appeared on the twigs, then it went out. Kagome sighed. "If only I had my bag with me. This would be so much easier."

Suddenly a large fireball struck the pile of twigs and burnt them to cinders in an instant.

Inuyasha stood and sniffed the air. The fire had come from his left, and up in the trees. He could smell Elys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They've been gone for 3 days, and it's now the 4th!"

"I know, but Inuyasha said to stay here. Besides, Kagome will be fine. She has Inuyasha looking after her."

They had been over this several times before. Sango wanted to go looking for Kagome and Miroku wanted to obey Inuyasha.

"But Miroku, this is a _fire_ youkai they're dealing with! Fire youkai don't die easily!"

"Sango," Miroku said and placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit down, "Calm down, Inuyasha won't let anything happen to Kagome."

Sango sat down defeated for the moment. It was true that Inuyasha cared about Kagome, but never showed it. Sango's envy for Kagome grew, as Inuyasha became more protective of Kagome and Miroku hands wandered more and more. But Sango was past that. Miroku and Sango had come to an understanding. Sango didn't whack Miroku as long as his hands didn't wander…too far.

Sango wasn't the only one that complained. Shippo was annoying to be with even when Kagome was around but since she had been kidnapped the kitsune was annoying beyond belief.

"I want Kagome!" Every day it was the same phrase, and today was no different.

"Shippo! Will you stop whining!"

A kitsune with very hurt feelings shut his mouth and walked outside. Kagome's predicament was wearing on everyone's nerves.

I think we can stop right here.

Why? 

Because I know you're planning on bringing more characters into this story.

Shh! They're not supposed to know! Do you want me to IMPROVE you like Ayumi did? 

*cowers* What about K…

*jumps on Sesshoumaru and clamps his mouth shut* Blabber mouth!

_*jumps on top of Ayumi, who is still on Sesshoumaru* Pile on the dog!_

*jumps on Denvy* Yay!

::everyone:: JA MINNA!


	13. Chappy 13

Hehehe! My 8th chappy in 2 days! I've almost tripled my original number! I hope to get lots of reviews for this! I slept in and missed work! All because I stayed up all night typing these! AND my dad is my boss @ . @ . You guys owe me big!

_*snicker*_

What's so funny?

Denvy turned off your alarm…*snicker* 

0.o Oh, really…OH, Denvy!…*walks off in search of a soon-to-be-dead co-muse*

_*whispers to you* Actually it was me… *snicker* On with the story!_

_It's so fun to play with Inuyasha._ The shards in her body boosted her power to a level far beyond normal. She was super fast now. And her spiritual barriers were indestructible. The one she had placed around Kagome immobilized the weak girl and kept her from reaching her miko powers.

Inuyasha was looking around trying to find Elys, but her scent had kept changing direction after the first initial fireball. Elys took the opportunity to put another barrier around herself. This barrier could block any attack. As soon as it was set in place she stepped out of the trees to face Inuyasha.

"Kagome, does Elys have any shards with her?" Inuyasha asked.

Elys could feel the girl struggle against the barrier. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"My powers have been blocked. I think she can create barriers."

Inuyasha watched Elys as she stood there, with an amused smile on her face.

"So your not as dumb as you look girl. But still, Inuyasha has poor taste in women," Elys said when Kagome stopped struggling with the barrier.

"Do you ever shut up!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and swiped at Elys. "_Kaze no Kizu!_"

Elys merely stood there as the barrier split the attack in 2 and all the trees behind her were destroyed.

"So you can create barriers..," Inuyasha smirked and Tetsusaiga turned red. "Let's try this again."

_What is the fool thinking? He can't destroy my barrier._ She remained motionless as Inuyasha took another slice at her. This time the barrier broke, leaving Elys exposed. Elys scowled and raised her hands. "If you play with fire…your gonna get burned!" With that she started throwing fireballs at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha dodged a few fireballs and blocked some with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome had to duck and cover; she could feel the fireballs that Inuyasha had dodged singe her hair.

Inuyasha scowled back at Elys. "So you do have shards. Since when did the almighty Elys need shards to defeat a hanyou?" Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Elys smirked, if it was a war of words he wanted it was a battle soon to be won by her. "Oh yeah? Since when did a hanyou give up the Shikon no Tama to love a miko." 

Kagome was bewildered. _So they do know each other._

"That miko is dead Elys. But you wouldn't know that would you? You ran after I threatened to kill you if you went near her again."

"Hmph! So what? Is Inuyasha so heart broken that he had to find another to replace her?"

That not only hit a nerve in Inuyasha, but Kagome as well. _Am I just a replacement? Or am I still just a shard detector?_

"You will pay for that Elys. You better stay away from Kagome, too. She is just as important if not more important than Kikyo!"

"So the mighty Inuyasha admits it. He has fallen for a miko," Elys's eyes began to burn. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga was still red, and Kagome was sitting behind him, helpless and useless, she hadn't even been listening. The same thought kept running through her head: _What am I to him? Am I a replacement now that Kikyo's dead for good? Why do I care? Does Inuyasha care?_

Inuyasha slashed at Elys again and, before she could react, Elys was knocked off her feet. Sprawled on the ground Elys sat up and watched Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, breaking Kagome from her trance, "Hold still." He carefully swung Tetsusaiga at Kagome and broke the barrier that was blocking her miko powers and keeping her from moving. "I need to know where the shards are on her body."

Kagome carefully looked at Elys. "One in each arm and leg, and one in her chest."

Inuyasha turned back to Elys. "We finish this now."

"Oh, you really think so," Elys said, getting up and brushing leaves off her white dress.

Inuyasha charged at Elys. Elys moved at the last possible second, causing Inuyasha to smack into a tree.

"You aren't even worthy of being a hanyou," she said and stepped next to Kagome, "And a worthless ningen suits you well." Elys picked up Kagome by the neck. Kagome didn't struggle, it was useless.

Kagome didn't care anymore. She had sunk into a depression so fast that she didn't care whether she lived or died. _Inuyasha won't care when I'm gone. He can find someone else to point out the shards to him._

The limp body in Elys grasp, was just that, limp. Inuyasha watched carefully. _If she makes the slightest move to harm Kagome…Elys sneered at Kagome and dropped her._

"You're not worth my time," Elys said and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I smell a dog-turd," Kouga said. He was out hunting when he also smelt Kagome. They weren't too far away to chase after but Kouga had other plans. He could also smell a fire youkai, and it appeared to have 5 Shikon shards. 

"Ginta, Hakkaku…were going hunting," Kouga said and ran off towards the fire youkai.

Sorry it's so short, I hit writer's block halfway through…oh well. Enjoy it! I'll update as soon as I break down this wall!


	14. Chappy 14

Rrrr…

__

What's wrong Yume?

My fingers hurt. Do you have any idea how hard it is to tear down a writers block with your own two hands?

__

I have an idea…

No you don't. It hurts, like hell. *looks up* I hope your happy Danielle(to whom I'm dedicating this chappie to)!

__

Don't forget Yoshi!

Oh yes, and Yoshi, Danielle's muse.

__

Anything else you'd like to say before we start the chapter?

Umm. Yeah! I have multiple personality disorder and Fluffy is locked in my closet with Hiei!

__

Dear Lord help her…

Inuyasha watched as Kagome fell to the ground and Elys disappeared. Kagome didn't move. Inuyasha ran towards her and picked her up to see if she was okay. Kagome's eyes were strangely unfocused.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tentatively. Kagome sat in his arms a few mintes before her eyes slowly refocused.

She looked carefully at Inuyasha, then began to cry.

Inuyasha was startled, and had no idea why Kagome would be crying. _Great…just great._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kouga ran. He could still smell the dog-face, but the fire youkai seemed to be getting closer. In no time at all Kouga had caught up to the fire youkai who was leaning against a tree, and seemed to be waiting for him.

"Kouga I presume?"

Kouga eyed her wearily. "Yes…what of it?"

"I know where Inuyasha is. I'll give you 2 of my Shikon shards to help me destroy him."

Not only was Kouga surprised by her straightforwardness, but she would actually _give_ him some Shikon shards in exchange for his help. He looked at her and thought about it. _If I destroy the dog-face Kagome would be all mine, and I would have the Shikon shards, I would be more powerful, and Kagome could help me find more. But on the other hand Kagome really seems to love Inuyasha, and if it breaks her heart then I can't wed her or gain more Shikon shards._ The idea of breaking Kagome's heart stung him so he made his decision. "I'll help you destroy Inuyasha."

Ginta and Hakkaku who had just arrived behind Kouga looked at each other with wide eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I'm just a replacement, Kagome thought. Kagome's tears were only a fraction of what she felt. She loved Inuyasha and to find out that she was only a replacement…it hurt deeper than any wound could go.

Kagome gently forced herself out of Inuyasha's arms. She stumbled a bit and Inuyasha held out his arms to steady her, but she pushed them away. She very shakily started to walk away from him. She made it barely 2 feet when she fell. Lacking the strength to get up she laid there and let the tears still fall down her cheeks.

Inuyasha was lost. All he had wanted to do was help Kagome, why had she pushed him away? Unless, he was the cause of her sadness. Inuyasha couldn't bare that thought. Kagome was lying, on the ground, defenseless and crying. His instincts to him to do _something_.

Inuyasha carefully walked up to Kagome. He sat down behind her back and pulled her up against his chest. Kagome didn't push him away this time. She continued to cry, so Inuyasha did the only thing he could do, he confessed.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome started to cry harder, but Inuyasha wasn't surprised until he heard her utter one simple word. The "Why?" barely escaped her lips.

"What do you mean? Why?"

Kagome calmed herself a little before continuing. "Inuyasha, why do you love me?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He wasn't prepared for this, but when he thought about it he wanted to laugh. "You ask the silliest questions…" Kagome snapped her head up and glared at him. Inuyasha stopped and looked back at her. He swallowed the rest he was about to say and thought about it. This was one of those questions that could change someone's life, and Kagome wanted it answered--right now!

The look one Inuyasha's face went very serious before he answered her. "You are my savior. You rescued me from myself, when others had failed. You never gave up on me and I'll never give up on you."

Ah I know, really crappy place to stop, ne? Oh well, get over it! I need to think for a while so be patient!


	15. Chappy 15

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!.  
  
Denvy is excited.  
  
We got lotsa reviews! Yay! *jumps up and down*  
  
No more sugar for Denvy.  
  
SUGAR!  
  
I second that motion.  
  
I want sugar!  
  
That is the last time I ever give Denvy the rest of my M&M's(. *nods* I agree. What would happen if we feed the M&M's( to Sessy?  
  
Oooo! Hyper Fluffy!  
  
*groans* One hyper person at a time. Can we even feed it to Sessy? Don't dogs get sick from chocolate? Hmph! A youkai lord like me does not get sick! Who cares? *starts force feeding Fluffy*  
  
Argh! Stop! You'll kill him just doing that! *runs after Denvy*  
  
(If you want to receive updates as to when I update.add a correct e-mail address to your review!)  
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true. What did he say? I'm dreaming. Kagome pinched herself. It hurt. Nope. This is definitely real. Inuyasha had stopped and was now waiting for Kagome's answer, hoping that for once his mouth hadn't gotten himself in trouble. Kagome still had her back up against him so he couldn't see her face. Her breathing had slow down since she had started crying. "Inuyasha.I." Inuyasha's ears perked up. The first words out of her mouth hadn't been "oswari", that was a good sign. "I'm not a replacement for Kikyo, am I?" Inuyasha's ears went back down. Kikyo made only bad memories for the couple sitting on the forest floor. "No, Kagome, your not. You are nothing like Kikyo, she doesn't even compare to you." Kagome shifted her position so that she was facing Inuyasha, her legs somehow ended up around Inuyasha's waist. She blushed and looked at Inuyasha. Kagome smiled, "I love you, too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as I thought. Kagome loves Inuyasha. Not me. Kouga had been watching them for only a few seconds, but it just became clear that his mission was worth it. Elys had given him all the shards, but only because Kouga had persisted. ~*~*Flashback*~*~ "I need all the shards." "Why?" Kouga thought for a moment. "Because Inuyasha is much stronger than me." The words sounded stupid, especially from Kouga who had always insisted that he could beat Inuyasha. Elys didn't notice any difference. "Alright. But I want some of them back." And she handed the shards to Kouga. Ginta and Hakkaku watched. "Umm, Kouga.could we have some shards?" Ginta asked hopefully. Kouga gave the two a glance, but nothing more, he had his own plans for the shards. After telling Ginta and Hakkaku to find a place to hide, Kouga took off to find Kagome. ~*~*End Flashback*~*~ His plan was going perfectly. His thick skull finally understood, Kagome was different and she didn't love him. Good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha started to say something but stopped. I smell a wolf! Quickly Inuyasha picked up Kagome, stood up, placed her on the ground behind him, and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kagome peered around Inuyasha to see what was going on. "Come out you wimpy wolf!" Better make this look good.Kouga ran out of the bushes and around Inuyasha, so that Kagome was now between him and Inuyasha. The power of the shards had made him much faster than Inuyasha, even though they weren't attached to his body. "I've come for my woman, dog-face." "Like hell, moron!" Inuyasha yelled back, and stepped around Kagome to keep her out of the fight that was sure to ensue. "Inuyasha. Kouga has several shards. The 2 he had plus.well, it looks like he also has the ones Elys took from me. They're in a pouch around his waist." Inuyasha looked at the pouch hanging to Kouga's side. "Stay right where you are Kagome," he said then turned his attention back to the wolf in front of him, "So, wolf, now you need help from a fire youkai to beat me. Pathetic." Kouga prayed his plan would be effective. If it was, this was going to hurt him a lot more than it would Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elys watched from a tree not far away. This should be good.  
  
  
  
Another chappie done and gone. I hope you people are enjoying this. It's so fluffy, Denvy almost drowned. CPR was successful. On who? Sessy or Denvy? Sessy? He needed CPR? Oh boy. 


	16. Chappy 16

Since fanfiction.net is deciding to be a butt and won't let me upload, I think I'll just write another chapter! Hmph! Yay! New chappie! Another chance for more reviews! Uh huh. And since fanfiction.net is being a butt, I'll just have to expect more reviews.I can't believe a whole day's worth of reviews is gone because ff.net screwed up. It ticks me off! Calm down, Yume. Your emotions are running pretty high right now.go take a break after we write this. I can't! What about my adoring fans! *starts blowing kisses at Sessy and Hiei who are tied to chairs sitting next to each other* Don't worry Hiei she will forget about us soon. What are you talking about! I could never forget you 2! You're so yummy! YUMMY! YUMMY! Did you forget that she has MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder)? She can't forget about you because I won't forget about you! *jumps on top of Fluffy* We are definitely the craziest people ever.now on to my crazy story! I hope you people like it! And I would love to have some constructive criticism! Oh, and don't worry, from the last chapter.Ayumi eventually revived Sessy after the M&M incident. (I almost died!)  
  
  
  
Kouga's plan kept running through his head. He barely had notice when Inuyasha rushed at him and swung his huge sword. Kouga barely dodged and got a cut along his cheek. "Not quick enough, dog-face!" Kouga wiped some blood off his cheek and took off, running in circles around Inuyasha. In the process, untying the pouch around his waist, heading towards Kagome. Unfortunately Inuyasha predicted he would go near her and swung Tetsusaiga right above Kagome's head. Kagome ducked and Tetsusaiga made contact with Kouga's chest. Kouga dropped the pouch in Kagome's lap and fell to the ground with a very loud THUD!. Kagome stared at the pouch in her lap. It couldn't have fallen off of Kouga's belt.Unless he took it off himself.wait! "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Look for Elys! She's somewhere nearby!" Inuyasha didn't question Kagome, and looked around for Elys. He caught her scent in the trees and started to chase after it. "Stay there, Kagome! I'll be right back!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn that wolf! Damn him to hell! Elys cursed to herself. Inuyasha would be after her as soon as he had finished with Kouga so she had gotten a head start into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha go, then turned her attention towards Kouga who was lying on the ground motionless. She scooted over to him and saw that he was trying very hard to breathe. "Lucky.you have got to be the luckiest youkai on earth. When Inuyasha decides to kill someone he usually succeeds. Why did you do this?" Kouga regained his breath and sat up, rubbing his chest where the armor was cracked. "Well, Elys wanted Inuyasha dead, and you don't want him dead. So I made a choice. I told Elys I would kill Inuyasha and she gave me all the shards, then I came and heard you tell Inuyasha you loved him and I played Mr. Jealous. Inuyasha fell for it and so did Elys because she took off right before Inuyasha hit me. So now you have the shards, Inuyasha, and one less person trying to steal you from him," Kouga said in one quick breath, then winced as his chest sent a sharp pain signal to his brain. "Oh," was all Kagome could say. "And here..," Kouga started and pulled the 2 shards out of his legs and handed them to Kagome, "You can have these, too. Inuyasha will have a better chance at killing Naraku than I will. Just make sure you shoot him with one your arrows for me, okay?" Kouga continued and stood up. He looked down at Kagome who was looking up at him, "Bye." And he ran off in search of Ginta and Hakkaku. He made it to the edge of the clearing and stopped. "Kouga-kun?" Kagome called after him. Kouga turned around, afraid to look at Kagome. "Arigato, Kouga.thank you for understanding," Kagome said and smiled at him. Kouga smiled back and imprinted that memory in his mind forever, Kagome was happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww. Ahem, okay enough with the mushy stuff. I personally hate Kouga, so I had to make him realize that.hell! Kagome loves Inuyasha! I agree, this chapter was okay, but it has the wrong kind of fluff in it. FLUFF! Of course Denvy doesn't care as long as it's fluff. Okay. I stopped here because the big Inuyasha/Elys fight probably won't fit into my 2-page limit I set for myself. Okay! I'll write the next chapter in a few hours. or not... I'm writing an original story right now to get rid of a major writer's block. Damn you accursed block! 


End file.
